CENICIENTA, UNA NOCHE OSCURA
by Shinigami Cullen Grey Darcy
Summary: el cuento de la cenicienta según mi loca imaginación, un baile unza zapatilla roja, muerte a cambio de libertad, ¿Qué hará Edward cuando la joven Bella huya y la encuentre en su lecho de muerte?


**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la grandiosa S.M.**

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic está basado en el cuento de la Cenicienta, es un proyecto de ingles, del cual teníamos que hacer un audio con un cuento y debíamos cambiarlo, como no me gusto la historia modificada por mis compañeras, decidí escribir el mío.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CENICIENTA, UNA NOCHE OSCURA<strong>

* * *

><p>-Espera, -gritaba el joven príncipe, - espera por favor, no te puedes ir así.<p>

Pregunto a todos los asistentes de la fiesta, la busco y la busco pero, al ver que ella no estaba por ningún lugar, tomo una decisión.

-Debo encontrarla, esa chica baila tan bien que va a ser para mí. – No solo le motivaba el deseo de poder seguir bailando con alguien sino que al momento de bailar, sentía una conexión especial y única que hasta el momento no había sentido con nadie. Era tan mágico estar juntos, tan especial, ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara?

Decidió ir mas allá de su pueblo, de su ciudad, de su país, tenía que encontrarla.

Paso mucho tiempo, buscando por todos lados, hasta que un día llego a un lugar solitario, era el lugar más desolado que hubiera visto y eso que en sus largos viajes en busca de su amada había visto muchos.

No se escuchaba más que el ruido del viento y de vez en cuando chillidos ensordecedores, lastimeros y que hacían que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-Demonios- dijo el- hace tanto frio y esto me está dando miedo, ahora si todo está jodido, me perdí yo también.

Siguió su camino y llego a la entrada de una cueva, cuando de pronto algo lo ataco.

La muerte, quien hace ya años atrás se había llevado a su amada, llego a su lado para llevárselo también pero no al mismo lugar puesto que Bella, ahora se había convertido en una especie de ángel de la muerte y viajaba con él.

Cuando vio a Edward, que así se llamaba el príncipe, quiso abrazarlo, pues todos estos años lo había extrañado mucho. Esa vida tan solitaria recorriendo el mundo junto a la muerte le habían parecido los más solitarios.

Le suplicó a la muerte que no se lo llevara, que lo dejara vivir, pero la muerte le dijo que no podía, una vez trazado su destino no había vuelta atrás. Y ella lloro, sin lagrimas porque no tenia, lloro en silencio y si su corazón siguiera latiendo, estaría en estos momentos, roto de tanto dolor y angustia.

Mientras tanto, Edward, en el límite de la conciencia, escuchaba una voz muy familiar, quería ver a quien le pertenecía, pero le estaba resultando muy difícil, lucho contra el cansancio que cada vez le iba ganando más, hasta que por fin pudo abrir los ojos y observo a una Bella vestida completamente de negro. A pesar de sus oscuros ropajes, le pareció la mujer más linda que hubiera visto y recordó cuando la conoció, en aquel baile.

**Flash back**

Hoy era el gran día, Edward o el "Príncipe" como solían llamarlo las personas de su ciudad, puesto que pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas, iba a ofrecer una fiesta, ya que tenía que buscar esposa, esa razón nadie la sabia, solo sabían que era un baile en su mansión.

Todo estaba preparado, la música, los vestuarios, todo.

Edward se encontraba en la parte central del salón de baile, había bailado ya con varias jóvenes, pero ninguna lo había cautivado, hasta que, de pronto algo llamo su atención, algo lo llamaba y eso lo hacía sentir raro.

Cuando volteo hacia la entrada del palacio, se encontró con la imagen mas hermosa que hubiera visto. Por la puerta entraba una joven de ojos cafés como el chocolate, su pelo estaba recogido en un hermoso moño alto, adornado con una flor color vino, a juego con el vestido que llevaba, un hermoso vestido straples, con finas líneas plateadas en la cintura y la falda amplia (_soy mala para describir estas cosas link en mi perfil_), unas hermosas zapatillas de tacón alto, adornaban sus pies.

No lo pensó, solo se acerco y la invito a bailar, ella acepto gustosa, fue algo así, como el reencuentro de dos almas, que no sabían que se buscaban pero al final del día se encontraron.

Bailaron toda la noche, no quería que ella se fuera. Platicaron de todo y de nada, ella no respondía de su vida personal ni él quiso preguntar mas, pero sin embargo, tenia curiosidad. Solo se dijeron sus nombres y continuaron con una charla de cosas triviales.

Parecía el mejor dia de su vida, hasta que algo ocurrió, ella saco de algún lado un celular descargado y angustiada pregunto la hora.

-Oh dios, se ha descargado – sonaba muy angustiada, y parecía a punto de llorar - ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto con voz ahogada.

El miro el gran reloj que se encontraba en la sala de baile, eran casi las doce.

-Van a ser las doce – dijo el cortésmente y tratando de sonar tranquilo, para evitar que ella entrara en pánico, seguramente sus padres no la habían dejado estar mucho tiempo en el baile y estaba a punto de decirle que él la acompañaría a casa para explicar el retardo y pedir permiso para poder frecuentarla.

Pero no le dio tiempo, cuando quiso reaccionar, ella salió corriendo y en su loca carrera, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero lo que perdió fue uno de sus zapatos rojos, no se detuvo a buscarlo, solo corrió más rápido y se subió al carruaje que ya la esperaba, cuando Edward trato de alcanzarla, fue muy tarde, muchas de las madres que habían asistido con las jóvenes casaderas, se le interpusieron en el camino para tratar de ofertar a sus hijas, pero él las ignoraba lo mas caballerosamente posible.

Cuando por fin salió, no había rastro de ella, guardo su zapatilla y decidió buscarla al día siguiente.

Busco casa por casa, en hospitales, clínicas, bares, en todos los lugares posibles, pero Bella no aparecía, así que quizás, pensó Edward, era de otra ciudad, y se hizo un anunció donde se buscaba a la dueña de la zapatilla roja, muchas quisieron probar se el zapato pero nadie lo logro.

Ahí fue donde decidió buscarla mas lejos, no importaba cuanto tiempo fuera el la encontraría.

**Fin flash back**

Y si que la encontró, su hermosa figura estaba cubierta con una capa negra, que la cubría prácticamente toda, sus ojos color chocolate, ahora reflejaban angustia y dolor.

-Oh mi bella bailarina, hasta que al fin te encuentro, he buscado por todos lados y hoy cuando estaba a punto de morir regresas a mí. No he dejado de buscarte, pensaba en ti día y noche, y hoy a punto de morir te vuelvo a ver, no me quejare, agradezco a la muerte por dejarme verte una última vez, aunque me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo contigo, me conformare con estos preciosos instante. Te amo mi dulce Cenicienta, aunque nuestro cuento no sea de hadas y no tenga un final feliz, quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi ser. – Cenicienta lloraba y la muerte, hizo lo que casi nunca hacía, darles una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos, aunque ya no pudiera ser en esta vida. Era muy extraño encontrar un alma que se hubiera reencontrado con su otra mitad y cuando lo hacía, ella se mostraba triste por tener que separarlos.

Edward y Bella, fueron despojados de todo rastro de humanidad, sus corazones no latieron más, la necesidad de alimentarse, de respirar, y todo lo demás desapareció, no eran ángeles ni demonios ni otra criatura, eran simplemente dos seres que estarían juntos eternamente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me maten por no actualizar, he estado muy ocupada, después de mi semana de recuperación, posterior a las vacaciones, entre el 3 de enero pero no toda la semana por la cirugía, tuve que ponerme al corriente con mis tareas y esta semana se acaba el semestre, la siguiente es libre, así que me pondré a mano con "Aerolíneas y confusiones", por lo pronto, quise compartir esta historia con ustedes, como ya les explique, es mi último "examen de ingles" y pues como no me gusto el que escribieron mis compañeras porque estaba algo… bueno no me gusto para nada y ya, el final no estaba escrito, y lo hice yo, me gusto el final, es parecido a este y de ahí bueno nació este pequeño fic, espero les güiste.<strong>_

_**La continuación la subo después y va a ser el original o casi de la historia creada para el proyecto**_

_**Besos **_

_**¿review?**_


End file.
